In Charge
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Summary: Annalise X Wes. Short story. Wes is in confronted about a fail essay and wants to argue with Annalise. Annalise reminds him of who is in charge. Angest! Mature themes.


In Charge

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Summary: Annalise X Wes. Short story. Wes is in confronted about a fail essay and wants to argue with Annalise. Annalise reminds him of who is in charge. Angest! Mature themes.

Author Notes: Hey guys! Well I have another story for ya! This is my first fandom about these two (Oh! I just love these two!) I hope you guys like it. The plot was just something that I thought of on the top of my head. But anyway…

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon in the halls of Middleton University. Wes Gibbins was sitting in the middle of the classroom. Arms folded with an annoyed expression on his face. He had other things to do. Maybe, go to a local bar for a few drinks. This was the last place he wanted to be. In an empty classroom watching as his Professor, Annalise Keating read over his homework assignment. A week earlier, Annalise assigned her students to work on a project that is based on a history case. It was an purpose what she thought would enhance their attorney skills. The good news, most of the class pretty much ace it…by 1. Meaning that out of everyone, Wes was the only one that mislead the assignment. He wrote a six page essay on the "Black Dahlia." There were all kinds of mistakes, including the lack of information. The only proof of evidence was the mutilated photograph of her corpse, and that made her shudder. If there was one thing Annalise hated more than anything was sloppy work. It made her cringe. Wes looking at her facial expressions rolled his eyes, and muttered to himself, "This is bullshit." He didn't understand what he done wrong. He did everything right. Giving the details…even adding evidence for more credit. Just as he made is response, Annalise closed her eyes, rolled up the paper in her hand, and walked up to the older man.

"Okay, here we go…''

"What the hell is this?" Annalise asked him.

"What's what?' He asked back.

"Don't answer a question with a question, young man. I asked you what the hell this is?" She asks again, this time throwing the paper into his hands.

It's my homework assignment," He Replied.

"Your homework assignment." Annalise repeated. You called writing about, "The Black Dahlia," a homework assignment?" Of all the times she was not just mad, she was FURIOUS! This was a simple assignment and she knew that Wes knew exactly what he was doing. He's intelligent, and a hard worker. This essay here was just read was despicable.

"You call this an essay? This is the worst excuse of a document I had ever read."

Now Wes was getting upset. Unexpectedly, he got up from his seat and replied, "I'm not going to listen to this! I'm leaving."

"Sit down!" She ordered. Looking into her eyes, Wes could definitely tell that she was serious. Not want to push her any further, he politely took his seat.

"I expected more from you," She replied. I expect you to be more effective and shine out above all the class. This should have been simple."

"It was-"

"Then explain to me why you could not pass this assignment. Explain why Conner, Makila, Lauren, Asher, and the whole class passed! And you couldn't?!" She shouted.

"You know why!" Wes replied.

"Oh Please! Don't you dare use that an excuse. Don't you throw Rebecca in this! It is not my fault she ran away and broke your heart. But guess what? You are not the only one who heart's been broken. Suck it up!"

"Damn you!" He shouted standing up to his feet once more. Just as he was about to say another word, he was boggled when he felt a hand hit hard across his cheek. Rubbing his hand across his cheek. He stared at the face of his professor. Her eyes filled with anger.

It was then he thought of the night that Sam was murdered. He was dead because of him, and also, the reason why Annalise was a widow. To be honest, they were pretty much on the same boat. Then there was something else…

"Don't you dare talk back to me that way! You understand me?!" She replied. "I guess you had forgotten who is in charge here…"

Wes eyes grew at her response. He knew exactly what he was talking about….

(Two weeks earlier…)

Wes let out a long moan as he felt the warm delicious feeling engulf his member. He closed his eyes, feeling the mix of alcohol mixed with coke threaten to come up in his system but the painful feeling of nails on his chest prevented that from happening.

"Oh…Oh!" The female replied as she bounced up and down on him… He opened his eyes a little, and he made out the outline of her perfect breast; jiggling, turning him on even more. He reached to grab her hips, but she was faster. Pinning him down so she could have full control. Without mercy, she trusted harder and faster on top of him, and before Wes knew what was happening, his orgasm approached him. With a cry he shouted out her name, filling her to blink. They stood like that for a few moments, catching her breath before the women removed from her position, now laying beside him.

Opening his eyes, Wes stared at the ceiling without a blink…thinking of a way to ignore the soft touching of a hand going up and down his chest. Probing her head up with her arm, a naked, sweaty, and satisfied Annalise replied, "That was perfect."

Wes didn't replied. He just continue to stare at the ceiling.

"I know you are in shock now. But, I advise that you keep this between us, and not tell your tramp Rebecca. You owe me that when you took my Sam away. And remember, from this day forward. I am in charge here. Everything you do, everything you say, I own you."

Wes heaved a breath once he heard those words. Blinking his eyes, he snapped back into the present. Looking at his face of his professor and lover.

* * *

"I said, do you understand me?" She repeated.

With her question, Wes removed his hand away from his face, and slowly nodded his head. Annalise smiled.

"That's what I thought. I expect that document to be re-written and revised with the appropriate information by Monday. Have a nice weekend." And she walked away.

* * *

Well, there it is you guys! I hope you like it. Let me know what you think! And also, throw one of your ideas out about these two. Until next time! Stay freaky! ;)


End file.
